PUEDO DECIR POR LA MIRADA EN TUS OJOS
by Helena Uchiha Hatake
Summary: -Sakura chan- Llamo el peliplateado- has estado aburrida por mucho, mucho tiempo- Ella lo vio, esperando a que continuara- lo que necesitas es amor y yo también lo necesito-


**¡Hola a todos!**

**Esta es mi primera fanfic espero la disfruten…**

**Aceptare cualquier comentario o sugerencia que deseen darme, además, si hay algún comentario negativo espero que al menos especifiquen que no les gusto. ¡Gracias por leer!**

**Aclaración:**

**Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**

**Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y posible lemon.**

**PUEDO DECIR POR LA MIRADA EN TUS OJOS**

**Capítulo 1**

Caminando entre las calles de Konoha se encontraba un peli –plateado, su mente parecía ser un lio cada vez que recordaba lo sucedido con su ex alumna, aquella de hermosos ojos esmeraldas, aquella con un cuerpo envidiable , aquella que tenía una cabellera de un singular color rosa, aquella hermosa mujer que lo traía loco, bueno en realidad ¡MUY LOCO!. Era ilógico que el siendo un respetado ninja de la aldea de la hoja se haya metido con su ex alumna, si bien ella dejo de ser su aprendiz desde hace ya muchos años, pero su cabeza no estaba para discutir consigo mismo de nuevo, necesitaba recostarse y pensar bien lo que había hablado con la chica…

*Flash Back*

-Sakura Chan, puedo decir por la mirada en tus ojos que sigues extrañando a Sasuke- Le hablo su Sensei, que yacía recostado sobre una rama no tan alta.

-Kakashi Sensei, es solo que me ha sido muy difícil olvidarme de él- hablo con un tono suave

-Deja de decirme Sensei que ya deje de serlo- Le dijo un poco serio- Mira, eres una Kunoichi fuerte, hermosa y muy talentosa en la diferentes artes médicas ¿Por qué echarte a morir por un hombre que no supo valorarte?- Kakashi la tomo de la barbilla y alzo su cabeza para que esta le viera a los ojos- Si no deseas olvidarte de Sasuke ¿Por qué no intentas al menos salir con alguien que te haga sentir como la reina que eres?- Estas últimas palabras enrojecieron a la peli –rosa.

-No es que lo siga amando, es solo que…-Agacho su mirada para evitar que su sensei viera que quería llorar-.

-Sakura chan has estado aburrida por mucho, mucho tiempo- Ella lo vio, esperando a que continuara- lo que necesitas es amor y yo también lo necesito-.

La kunoichi se sorprendió por estas palabras, si era cierto a su sensei siempre le ha parecido atractivo y muy varonil, pero nunca pensó que éste le daría alguna oportunidad, aunque si lo pensaba bien se habían vuelto muy cercanos y gracias a esos momentos junto a él había estado olvidando a su ex compañero de equipo y se centraba más en ese apuesto peli –plateado.

-Cambiemos todo ¿Qué dices?- Él sonrió, esperando a que la chica se tranquilizara sabía muy bien que ella sentía algo por él, no era estúpido conocía muy bien a su pequeña flor de cerezo.

-Si me prometes volverme a pedir que sea tuya pero de una manera más romántica y única- Sonrió la chica.

*Fin del Flash Back*

Él solo sonrió al recordar esas últimas palabras que la chica le dijo, guardo su icha icha en su porta kunais y Sin darse cuenta llego a su casa, una vez frente a su puerta saco las llaves de su chaleco y la introdujo en la cerradura, entro a su casa y cerro con llave para después sacarse los zapatos y caminar en dirección a su habitación, una vez ahí se sacó la ropa ninja y se metió al baño, minutos después salió para ponerse un pantalón de pijama color negro.

Se asomó a su mesa de noche para ver el reloj, eran las 19:00 horas. Aún era temprano pero necesitaba descansar mañana era el día en que le volvería a pedir a su peli –rosa que fuera de él de nuevo- Suspiro cansado- las cosas que hace por estar enamorado de esa chiquilla.

Eran apenas las 10:00 am y aún tenía muchos pacientes por atender antes de su hora de descanso, pero no le importaba ese día estaba feliz, más que cualquier otro día y al parecer muchos lo habían notado, hasta Tsunade le pregunto ¿Qué quién era el responsable que ella volviera a sonreír de esa manera?, ella solo le dijo "Un admirador secreto sensei" y como si fuera poco su maestra quiso interrogarla pero ella fue más lista al decir que tenía mucho trabajo que hacer en su consultorio y se marchó sin más.

La puerta pareció abrirse sacando a la chica de sus pensamientos y dejando ver a una sonriente rubia de ojos azules entrar a su consultorio con una cajita

-Frente de marquesina te llego esto- la rubia puso la cajita frente a sakura

-Gracias Ino ¿Pero quién me manda esto?- acercando el paquete a un más hacia ella

- No lo sé, en recepción te lo dejaron y una enfermera me dijo que te lo diera, a ver ¿Qué esperas?- chillo la rubia impaciente- ¡ABRE ESA CAJA!

-Cálmate cerda en eso estoy- Sakura destapo la caja para meter su mano y sacar una galleta de la fortuna, parecía estar un poco confundida, así que sin más decidió romperla y tomar el papelito que salió de la galleta para luego ensanchar su sonrisa al leer el contenido del papel.

Sakura le paso el papelito a su amiga y esta se lo arrebato desesperada, fijo su vista en lo que decía "_Sé mía, Sakura Haruno." _La rubia levanto lentamente la cabeza para ver a su amiga a los ojos sin poder creérselo.

Antes de poder articular palabra alguna Tsunade entro al despacho de la peli –rosa y noto como Ino y Sakura tenían una sonrisa de niñas bobas, la rubia aclaro su garganta para que ellas notaran su presencia y así fue ambas se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una respetuosa reverencia hacia la Hokage.

-Ino podrías dejarnos a solas- La rubia asintió y salió corriendo del despacho- Sakura he escuchado por ahí que tienes algún tipo de relación con el vago de Kakashi-

La Haruno palideció de golpe ¿Cómo rayos se había enterado? ¿A caso alguien escucho la platica que tuvo con Kakashi?

-Sakura- llamo la rubia-

-Tsu- Tsunade Sama… Etto.. y-yo… n-no…- La Hokage la cortó-

-No te atrevas a mentirme sakura, el mismo Kakashi Hatake me lo ha dicho todo-

-Él y-y yo… bu-bueno… nosotros..-comenzó a balbucear- Tsunade sama- suspiro- Kakashi es un gran hombre y es él quien me ha hecho sentir… tan… viva.. y-y qui-quiero que usted nos de su aprobación- inevitablemente sakura cerro sus ojos con fuerza, nerviosa por la reacción de la oji-miel

-Sakura- llamo la Hokage

Continuara….


End file.
